


Sunset Walk

by Midori_Hime



Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Possessiveness, Yuri If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi and Mato go for a walk. Yomi reflects on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Walk

“Mato! There you are!”

“Sorry I’m late! You weren’t waiting long were you?”

The taller girl made a dissenting noise, shaking her head. “That doesn’t matter, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry though!” 

Of course, they weren’t late (because Yomi had secretly made Mato’s alarm clock run ten minutes faster than before, purely so they could get to school on time of course, not because she wanted Mato to spend less time with Yu, not at all) but Mato had worried and for the rest of the week she would be on time (why they had to go through this every week she had no idea, that’s simply the way things were). 

So passed another day at school. They would meet at the crossroads (and eventually when Yu found the clock ran fast, she came earlier too) and walk to school together. The days they didn’t have clubs they’d walk home together, usually taking the scenic route. The days they did have responsibilities they’d either wait for each other and walking home through the city (in the beginning, she made the point of ignoring Yu, jealous of their strong friendship though she was starting to accept the other girl more). Generally one day of the weekend was spent with the other, from dawn till dusk (not literally of course, because no amount of clock work could ever get Mato out of bed that early without a damned good reason). The day would be spent doing whatever, but would always end in a walk to the lookout spot as the sun set over town.

For some reason, Yu was never available for these sunset walks. No matter how much better they were getting on now, Yomi was always glad for that. Sunset was for her and Mato, a time where things faded, ready to be reborn again the next day, brighter and better, turning its back on all that had passed previously. It was for them alone, and she’d never be content with anything else.


End file.
